When Messing with the Wrong Drow
by Mystical Ninja Unicorns
Summary: The Second Story to When Stealing from the Wrong Target! When Rith and Bishop is forced to go to Neverwinter, Bishop's past companions Raven and Casavir come back to haunt him while Rith's past is killing her family one by one! Will she save them or will Raven and Casavir have their revenge on Bishop for leaving! Read to find out more!
1. Epilogue

Alrighty so this is the second story to When Stealing from the Wrong Target and When Casavir's in Change… (You're going to need to read those stories if you want to make sense of this but I will try to reference back to each of them throughout this one.)

Links:

When Stealing from the Wrong Target: s/8255341/1/When-Stealing-from-the-Wrong-Target

When Casavir's in Charge: s/8037301/1/When-Casavir-is-in-charge

Please review and enjoy :D

**Epilogue **

Rith walked down the streets of West Gate. She went around the crowded street looking for tasty fruit for Bishop to eat. He was busy napping. Rith scowled at this, and snatched purse witch seemed to pay her expenses for that day.

She walked towards a stand selling fruit. As she browsed fruit, she listened to the conversations.

"Did you hear about the Te'feyn family?"

Rith paused, listening.

"No, what happened?"

"A heretic has claimed that they are nothing better than a common thief, I mean look at their drow daughter, became a gang leader and was burned alive in a building."

Rith's face quenched up.

"What are they doing about it?"

"Nothing, but I hear a lot of people are rioting, just to the words of a heretic."

"What about their drow daughter?"

"Oh, she hasn't been seen in a couple months now, some say she raided her own family's vault and fled. Even if she did, some say she's dead, either way the family is morning and trying to see her remains to be sure."

Rith walked away with a handful of oranges and started to walk back. This was the first time she heard of a heretic. She wondered who the heretic was and whether or not she should kill him. Then as she was about to clear the corner, someone shouted at the crowd.

"Rioters started a fire on Te'feyn's house!"

Rith paused. Damn, she hated saving people, especially her family. She sighed, shrugged and climbed a building. Hiding the oranges in an old shed of hers, she walked towards the smell of smoke.

On her way there she heard a rustle and stopped. As she went to turn to it, a black object knocked her off the roof. She crashed to the ground with a horrible smack. As she tried to regain breathe, that black object landed on the ground nimbly next to Rith's gasping body.

"Now, now…" Said a chilling voice. "You can't be saving your poor family just yet…"

Rith looked up and saw a bald woman standing over her. The woman replaced her hair with tattoos that swirled on the sides of her head. A curled whip was wrapped around her arm, and her armor was leather with fabric falling underneath it. She practically wore a bikini with a towel, in armor form. A bag bounced at her side. She tsked. "Such a valuable enemy you make, my dear."

"Who are you?" Rith goes to stand up.

The woman slams her deep red high-heeled boots on Rith's chest and knocks her breathe out again. Rith sweared her head was bleeding. "You can call me Zara, or the bitch that's about to skin you alive someday. Not today, but sooner than you think."

"How 'bout the dead bitch who likes to think I'm dirt." Rith sneered, reaching for her dagger.

"Now, now, can't we be friend, Rithien." She leaned over on her foot, driving that spiked heel on Rith's chest, making it bleed a little.

Rith snarled like a dog and Zara looked taken aback. "My, my…" She sounded like an old nurse maid. "The streets really haven't been good for you, it's a shame master didn't find you before you found Aiken. My poor dear, so close to death, you can only but taste it."

"I'm not as close to death as you will be!" Rith tried to force herself up.

She slams her foot down harder than before, Rith gasps. "Don't even try to move, or I'll make it ugly."

"It's been ugly ever since you showed up." Rith sneered, baring her teeth.

Zara sighed. "You're so interesting, if only you dear ranger was here, then we could have some fun. You could watch while I killed him slowly. I only have orders not to kill you, but for your ranger…."

"Touch him and I'll be ripping your face off." Rith struggled more.

Zara laughed cruelly. "Oh, your fun, and so protective, even if you can't protect yourself…. You know I can save you, all you have to do is bow your head to master, oh we could have fun, burning West Gate and Neverwinter to the ground, even your ranger might like that."

"I bow to no master." Rith struggled for breathe.

"Oh, speaking of your ranger, do you know his past, does he know yours? You don't even trust each other but yet sleep in the same bed, such a troublesome couple."

"You know nothing!" Rith pushed the woman off finally and she flew in the air a foot, before gracefully landing.

"We know everything; it is you who know nothing." She reaches into a bag at her side. She pulls out a green cloak and throws it at Rith's feet. "Give your ranger this, and ask him who it belonged to, as for you, we'll be seeing you in Neverwinter soon." She leaps up a wall and climbs it as good as Rith could.

Rith get to her knees and picks up the cloak. It was a deep green with swirling leaves upon it. She turned it over and squinted at the embroidery.

Harvest Cloak of West Harbor.

XXX

Rith couldn't help but hurry as the smoke got stronger. She had bad experience with fire, and regrettably developed a fear for it. She had to push it away constantly but it still ate at the back of her mind.

When she got to the building it was in a horrible state. Fire blazed from every window and there were screams. She could tell that one of those was her sister's scream. Rith rushed head first into the building, the green cloak wrapped around her waist like a sash. She was tempted to use it in the fire but if it was some else's, someone Bishop knew, she wasn't going to get it burnt.

"Silvia!" Rith shouted. "Mother!"

"Rithien?" Silvia's voice answered in the smoke. She coughs. "I'm over… here!"

"Over here isn't very descriptive!" Rith scowled in the smoke.

"Quit being an ass and follow my voice."

Rith sighed and started walking towards it. Eventually she found Silvia with a corner of her dress trapped under burning rubble.

"I'm going to have to rip it." Rith shouted at her, already gripping it to rip it.

"What? NO!" Silvia shrieked. "Use your man arms and pick this rubble up!"

"I don't have man arms." Rith look down at her arms.

"No lady ever have that big of muscles." Silvia puts her nose up.

Rith shakes her head scowling then rips the dress. Silvia shrieks even louder. Rith grips her sister harshly by the arms and holds her an inch from her face.

"Shut up and head for the exit. Where is mother?"

"Mother is in your room, she was morning; we thought you were dead; I think father is with her."

Rith rolled her eyes. Silvia pushes Rith off. Rith takes a step back and Silvia presses the advantage to slap Rith. "That was an expensive dress." Silvia runs for the exit like she was running from a ballroom dance.

Rith rubs her cheek and decides weather or not to throw a dagger at her.

Rith shakes her head and heads for the stairs. The stairs, being made of white marble, didn't burn but would feel very hot to bare feet. She walked through the burning house as it continued to collapse around her. She tried remembering by childhood memories, which was harder than she thought.

Finally she came upon her room door and opened it. Her mother and father just stood there with their arms wrapped around each other, tears running down their faces.

"Seriously, you couldn't run for the exit?" Rith sneered, leaning against the doorframe.

Both their heads shot up. "Rithien!" Her mother sobbed.

"Come on!" Rith hissed and grabbed both their arms, dragging them out of the room.

"Listen to me, Rithien." Her father followed at her heels. "The man out there he's-"

They enter the large dining room to find their dining table thrown against the wall, and Curter's dead body next to it. In the smoke they see two figures holding down a third. The one being held down was Silvia. She struggled and screamed.

As Rith got closer she noticed Zara and another woman who looked exactly like her; except she had blades coming out of the flesh on the back of her hand, most likely put there surgically.

"You!" Rith hisses at Zara.

She simply leaves the other woman to deal with Silvia and smiles. "Ahh, Rithien, you've finally arrived, and delivered your traitor father and lovely mother with you, oh good." She smiles and gestures at the other woman who now has Silvia on her knees and tied up. A rope curls around Silvia's chest like a snake. "This is my sister Zanita, but please call her Zana."

Zara begins to unwrap her whip from her arm. "Now would you kindly tie up your mother for us, that would be a most grateful gift."

"And if I don't?" Rith raises her eyebrow.

"Every second you hesitate, I whip your sister." She brings her whip down and it cracks across Silvia's chest, unfortunately cutting the rope, but she doesn't do anything but sob like a child. Zana just picks her up shifts her so her back is facing Zara.

When Rith hesitates, Zara brings her whip up again. Rith quickly rushes towards Silvia and takes the blow right across her back. It made Rith gasp but she could handle the pain. Rith heard her mother wail and sob for her two children.

Zara laughs cruelly. "Look what you made me do… you made me hurt you, master won't be happy about that." Rith could hear Zara about to bring her whip up again.

"Wait!" Rith's mother, Thriven, sobbed. "I'll let you tie me up just don't hurt her again."  
Zana moves, leaving a new rope for Rith to tie up her sister, as she ties up Thriven.

Rith inhales deeply and exhales the same, the pain being unbearable. She grasps the rope with stiff fingers and begins to tie Silvia.

"What are you doing?" Silvia sobs.

"I will save you." Rith whispers sweetly. "I will save you, and mother, and father…" Rith smiled sadly.

Silvia nods. "I…. I love you… sister."

Rith chokes on emotion but pushes it down successfully enough. Zara comes over and hauls Silvia away, putting her next to Thriven.

"What about me?" Tyler, Rith's father, asks.

"Oh yes you…." Zara smiles as Rith goes to get up, wincing the whole time.

Zara gestures to Zana, who walks up to him and in one smooth motion, stabbed Tyler. He gasped and fell to the floor.

"No!" Rith screamed, running in pain to her father.

"If master doesn't see you in Neverwinter, that's what's going to happen to the rest of your family." Zara says, picking up Silvia and putting her over her shoulder. Zana does the same with Rith's sobbing mother.

When they leave the room, Rith's father speaks quickly. "Rith, listen to me, in the vault there is a cutlass, I want you to take, it was mine, and it will help you. Save our family Rith."

Rith nods and watches as he slowly dies; his eyes finally closed. Rith got up and walked toward the vault. She easily picked the lock, wondering how much time she had left before the building was going to crash. She walked into the vault to find none of it on fire, and smoke was just beginning to rush into it. She covered her mouth with her arm; she didn't have much time left. She spotted the cutlass on the wall in the very back. Its black sheath and golden handle visible in the dark.

She gripped the cutlass and pulled it from the wall, remembering how she use to want to train to use it, well now was her chance. She quickly closed the vault and rushed out the house.

She gasped as she looked back at a huge crowd, clutching the cutlass to her chest. They starred for a while then rushed at her. She ran head first into the crowd.

They shouted, pounding on her with their fists. She ran through it, pushing every one out of the way. She heard thief and wild bitch as insults in the crowd. She loved being hated by West Gate, but never thought that they would try to beat her up. She managed to escape the crowd and after checking if she had everything, ran up a building. They crowd tried to follow, horribly and she jumped off a legde and into a valley. She rolled on her back and screamed in pain. She whimpered like an injured dog and curled up in a dark corner of an alley. She eventually fell asleep.

XXX

Someone shook her awake. She snapped open her eyes to see Bishop's face. He was talking but she couldn't hear him just right.

Finally his voice rushed to her ears. "Who did this to you?" He asked.

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his chest. "Take me home, Bishop." She whispered.

He strokes her cheek and brushes a hair from her face. "I can't just yet, can you walk?"

Rith nods. "Yes." She stands with him.

"Bishop." She says as they begin to head for their home. "We need to go to Neverwinter."

Bishop stops suddenly and something flashes across his face. "Why?"

Rith turns and leans on him, her back most likely bleeding again. "They have my family, Bishop." She closes her eyes, smelling him deeply. "And I bet there is some great stuff to steal from Neverwinter."

She smiles weakly, unknown of the trouble to come from Bishop's past and her own….


	2. When Messing with the Wrong Drow CH1

**When Messing with the Wrong Drow...**

Rith scrubbed the floor of Castle Never furiously. When Rith had found out about the Never Rod, she just had to get her hands on it, so now she posed as a moon elf maid. She used a charm she learned to change her silver hair black and her light grey skin, light blue. Her eyes passed for a moon elf's she just had to act the part. Moon elves were peaceful and some shit like that. Rith didn't care, she just couldn't be discovered as a drow, that would make her suspicious; or that she had weapons hidden on her body, now that was illegal.

Even though she was tempted to use it on lots of people; nobles always either try to grope her while their drunk or kick her when they're not.

It has been about a year ever since she saw her family, and they know she's there for she's encountered them more than once. As far as everyone in Neverwinter knew was that a new gang has rallied up and Rithien Te'feyn had come to Neverwinter and took power after family was burned alive. She had to pose as a noble more than once with long dresses and dance at dances. Bishop was barely there, he didn't like Neverwinter and instead stayed in the woods, but entered the city to visit Rith whenever he fancied.

In fact, Bishop was waiting for her now, once she left the castle after her 'job'. Honestly, she only had the job so she could find secret passageways and such. She had planned this burglary job for a month and now tomorrow night she was going to do it.

Unfortunately, another thief tried to get the Never Rod more than once and finally was executed but the last time he almost had it so now all servants were being questioned, as well as nobles. Rith had been questioned by the guard and the 'Shardbearer' more than once.

The Shardbearer, ha! She's just a teifling that saved every one or some such, she heard rumors of it years ago but brushed them aside, the woman was just suicidal, and that's all.

Rith scowled deeply at this and as she went to get up, another noble 'tripped' over her. His boot hit her ribs and she winced in pain and stood up, right in the middle of him walking over and made him trip and fall on his ass.

"Do you mind?" She scowled, pointing her scrub at him. "I'm cleaning so that your dirty, white ass can be happy while gossiping here, so unless you don't want this scrub brush up your ass, you're going to mind your manners."

The man was handsome, but arrogant, with a fine, brightly colored tunic. He looked taken aback by her disrespect. Other nobles were looking their way.

A man in armor came up. His eyes an ice blue and black hair peppered with white-grey. He seemed shy but calm. "Is there a problem?" He didn't ask scowling down at her, but with care.

"Ya, I got this pig headed son of a bitch is walking over me like a rug." Rith scowled.

"I'm sure we can-"

"I don't need your help, paladin." Rith didn't want him here, his aura was making her wanna itch all over.

The noble scowled. "You should watch your manners young lady; you are in Lord Nasher's presence."

"I don't care whose presence I'm in, bitch, you do it again, and I'm slitting your throat." Rith slams down her scrub brush into the pail and walks away like a noble herself.

Acting like a moon elf: failing… horribly.

Rith just loved putting nobles in their place, and she didn't care whether or not it blew her cover, she was tired of working in this godforsaken castle. As she walked out the door, a polite hand grabbed her own arm.

"Excuse me, malady." That paladin was back. "You dropped this."

Rith turned to see her necklace. It was Bishop's but he gave it to her when he first left her in Neverwinter, and she kept it close ever since. She gasped. "Thank you…" She snatched it up and tied it back on her neck.

He smiled. "It is my pleasure."

She smiled lightly, for a paladin; he wasn't such a pompous ass. She nodded and turned around to see Bishop in the distance; she couldn't help but run after him. She jumped and he caught her, spinning her around once and holding her tight.

She kissed him once and he dropped her to her feet. But he was distracted, and Rith followed his gaze.

The paladin had his back turned to them, chatting with a teifling, but Bishop quickly put his arm around Rith's waist and they hurried away.

"What is it?" Rith hissed.

Bishop looked back again. "Nothing." He lied.

XXX

Raven chewed on her lip as she watched the ranger turn the corner. She couldn't break the news to Casavir, and she wasn't sure it was him, because for a minute he seemed happy, spinning that moon elf.

Raven shook her head and turned her attention back to Casavir.

"Whens that stupid ball thing at Castle Never again?" Raven asked.

Casavir smiles and sighs. "Tomorrow night, malady."

Raven smiles at Casavir. After being married for two years, you who think he would call her something different like dear or something. Raven quickly forgot that thought when her daughter ran up to them. Abel was Casavir's and Raven's daughter. She had black hair and blue eyes. She looked like Raven when she was her age of three, except less teifling, in fact the only thing that indicated she was, was the spots on her back and neck, and pointy ears, Raven took her in her arms.

"Mommy, mommy!" She spoke to Raven softly. "I found this stone on the ground and I thought it looked pretty like you!" She smiled brightly.

"It is pretty…" Raven chuckled. "But you shouldn't wonder off…"

Casavir smiled down at them. "We should get back." Raven held his hand and grasped Abel's.

They walked peacefully back to her estate.

After Raven got back from Rashemen, being claimed dead, she returned to become married to Casavir after writing him a letter, letting him know she was alive. After a while she retired and is now just a watchman captain and one of the nine. Raven liked the little action it gave her, and that was good enough for, after saving Neverwinter and herself, she just wanted to relax.

She entered her estate of fine linen and soft carpet. She loved the estate, for it reminded her of the future, and not the pain and grief of saving the world.

But today, her grief had returned, for her mind kept wondering to Bishop. He was her closest friend and he betrayed her. She was glad she didn't choose him over Casavir, for she would have crushed Casavir and herself in one night.

She released Abel's hand and she ran about the estate.

Raven still held Casavir's, trailing him to the bedroom. She looked back and smiled at him as she closed the door behind them. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly.

She loved Casavir with all her heart and she didn't want it to end.

XXX

"Sooooo…." Rith was laid back on their bed, naked and blissful. Her hands were behind their head and a small smile played on her face. Bishop laid on his side, also naked, playing aimlessly with the necklace at her neck and starring down gently at her. "We should get something hot to eat at an inn."

Bishop paused then continued. "Not a good idea."

Rith slightly frowned. "Why?"

"I shouldn't be out tonight." He simply says.

Rith shrugs it off. "Alright, then what'd you want to do tonight?"

"You." He smiles playfully.

"All night? That's gonna hurt…" Rith smiles wickedly.

Bishop smiles slightly and quickly glances at her face. He was thinking deeply about something, and Rith was tempted to ask, but only knew he would lie.

"Are you going to the ball tomorrow night?" Rith asked.

"I don't think so…" Bishop shook his head. "After you get that rod, I'm taking it with me when I leave until it calms down, then I'll be back."

Rith frowns and turns to him, causing him to stop playing with the necklace and look her in the eye. She gently places her cool hand on his cheek. Bishop places his hand over hers and she looks him in the eye.

"You always leave… It's awfully boring, when you're gone." Rith frowns again and her eyes scanning his face.

"I don't like it here, in Neverwinter, you know that." He looked her in the eye.

She sighed and turned her back to him. She wasn't mad, just upset. Bishop looked at the scar running down her back, from the wound she got when he tracked her to an alley, bleeding and cold. It looked like a very painful memory and he hated how it looked.

His began to trace it with his finger all the way down her back. Rith shivered at his touch and tried to brush his hand away. He stopped.

"You never exactly told me how you got that wound." He whispers, getting so close that his chest touched her back. Her wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her even closer.

"I don't like talking about it." Rith sneered and struggled to get away from him. He just held her tighter and she sighed and turned around.

She didn't look him in the eye, only at his chest. He put both his hands on her cheeks and cradled her face in his hands. Gently forcing her to look him in the eye; there was a long silence. "You look tired." Bishop frowns, realizing how tired and worn out she looked.

"It's nothing…" Rith puts her hands and head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"It's something, it there a problem with the bed?" He asks, brushing hair away from her pointy ear.

"No… I'm just not sleeping enough, I'm always out late." She knew exactly what it was. She had nightmares, every single night, and she couldn't do anything about it. Ever since the one day in her old, burning house, she had dreams over and over, all horrible and frightening. It was killing her.

"You're lying." Bishop looked down threatening at her.

She snorted. "And you lie to me all the time too."

He grew serious and she had to pretend to act angry to keep him from knowing. She snorts and gets up and throws off the blanket from them. She walks away naked and angry.

She shivered at the cold, but couldn't bear to talk to him about it. It was painful talking about things related to her family now, and she just had to push it away.

She slid on a pair of breeches and turned around with her black drow armor from Thrask in her hand.

Bishop stood in the doorway, still naked, with his arms crossed, and a blank face on.

"Where are you going?"

"To get us something to eat." Rith simply say, throwing on the armor. She grabs her cutlass and belts it to her waist. It hangs half off her waist lazily, as she slides on her black boots. "I'll be back with stew or something."

"You don't have anything here?" Bishop raised an eyebrow.

"I do but I need stew and so do you." She smiles weakly. She grabs a black cloak and ties the stings around her neck. "I'll be back in less than an hour, get some rest." She walked up to him, placed a hand on his should, stood on her tippy toes and kissed his jaw as best she can. Being small really wasn't her advantage in cases like kissing Bishop while he stood.

"You should be getting rest." He whispered.

Rith smiled. "Then rest for me." She walks out of the door of her bedroom and into a large room. It was her kitchen with bit of living room in it. Her apartment was small and dark, but she didn't want a huge estate, too much room, and it would only make her feel lonelier without Bishop. "I won't be long." Rith says, closing the door behind her, and into the fading sun.

XXX

A cold wind brushed past Raven's cheek as she sat in the Sunken Flagon. Her uncle Duncan looked cheery today as she came in and sat down for a hot bowl of stew and a cold mug of ale. Then again Duncan was always cheery since she 'retired', out of harm's way and such.

Raven looked up to see an oddly familiar drow walk in and take off her cloak, putting it on the coat rack. She dropped it lazily on its hook and sat down at the counter. Duncan walked up to her with a smile and asked for an order.

Raven thought, she hasn't seen her here before, but Duncan obliviously like her enough to put on a smile. As Duncan walked past her, Raven lightly grabbed his arm and pulled him close for him to hear her whisper.

"Who's that?" Raven indicates to the drow down the counter.

"That's Rithien Te'feyn. She comes in from time to time, usually asking for ale or some such." Duncan returns to his duties and Raven looks back at the drow.

By the way she's positioned, she's extremely tired. She slouches and leans in on the counter like she just carried a heavy load. The cutlass at her side looks expensive and rare, but she dresses like a commoner, except her cuirass witch looked of black leather banding, swirling around each other, in drowish form. Her boots were black and the hilt of a dagger gleamed from it. Raven wondered what this drow was here for.

Eventually that question was answered when she walked up to the table men play poker on and plopped herself in a chair. They welcomed her like family and everything was peaceful… for a minute or two. The drow kept oddly winning and the others were getting angry.

Finally a bulky man slammed down his cards, breaking the table in two in the process and shouted at the drow who didn't even flinch.

"You cheating bitch! Hand over all the money you won and give it back."

Rith stood calmly and goes to walk out of the tavern. The bulky man grabs her arm, and none too gently. "I said give me back my money."

She looks him in eye with her own cold, icy blue eyes. "You'd be wiser to jump of a bridge." She hissed.

He pulled Rith real close, treating her like a doll. Raven notices that everyone is quiet and watching.

"Give. Me. My. Money." He smiles cruelly, brushing hair from her face sinisterly. "Or I could get it back another way…"

Rith suddenly kicks him hard in the chest, knocking the air from his chest. He gasps and clutches his chest as he doubles over.

Rith pulls out her cutlass which Raven couldn't believe she was seeing. The cutlass's blade was pure diamond, and looked almost invisible. Rith held it at his neck. "You won't touch me again, got it?" She hisses at him like a snake.

"I'll make you pay, Silver Bow, Alley Cat is still hunting you."

Rith looked taken aback by that name, Silver Bow. "How do you know that?" She whispered quietly.

"Everyone knows where you are in West Gate, and Alley Cat even moved to Neverwinter to gut you, that was of corse after she killed the rest of your old gang."

Something snapped in Rith but she only showed it with her eyes. She quickly turned and walked away, sheathing her cutlass and snatching her cloak on the way out, into the dark streets. And just like that, the man picked himself up, followed her out, and everyone went back to chatting. Curious… Raven thought, Very curious…

XXX

Rith came in through the door to be welcomed by warm air, a nice change to the frosty night she had just walked through. After her confrontation at the Sunken Flagon, she quickly broke into a bakery and snatched a loaf of bread and some sweet treats. Why pay when you can steal? Rith thought blissfully.

She walked into her small room to see a sleeping, peaceful Bishop, the moonlight lighting up the room softly. She lightly laughed and slipped off her boots, and unbuckled her cutlass, leaning it against the night stand. Rith unties the strings to her cloak and leans over Bishop, lightly kissing his cheek.

"Bishop…" She whispered, letting him smell the sweet treats.

Bishop's eyes open and sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes. "What?" He asked sleepily.

"I got dinner." She smiled.

Bishop snatched the loaf and munched on it. "That's it?" He snorted. "No stew?"

"I had to get out in a hurry." Rith turned away, looking sad.

"Why?" He asked standing up, the blanket fell off revealing his naked body.

"By the Gods," Rith smiled. "You walk around the woods like that?"

Bishop shrugged. "Sometimes, when I get lonely."

"That's not the only thing you do when you're lonely." Rith laughed.

"You've seen me do worse." Bishop smiled wickedly.

Rith laughed harder and smiled, shaking her head.

"That still didn't answer my question." Bishop said, growing serious.

"I met someone from a rival gang in West Gate who ended coming here hunting after me, but it's nothing." Rith shrugged it off; Bishop wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure you want to shrug it off so easily, if this person after you, maybe we should hunt them down, tonight."

Rith shook her head. "Not a good idea."

"Why?" Bishop frowned.

"I shouldn't be out tonight." Rith smiled, mocking Bishop.

His face sequenced up in annoyance and he laid back down on the bed and turned his back to Rith. Rith rolled her eyes, knowing that it means fuck you in Bishop language. Rith slid off her armor and breeches and laid right up against Bishop's back. She nibbled on his ear and he turned to return the favor.

XXX

Raven scanned the ballroom as the peace court dance went on. This dance was held for the nations and their leaders and was packed full, which means a thief could easily sneak in and steal the Rod of Never. It could access every single room in Castle Never and there was a lot of rich stuff in Castle Never. Raven wasn't about to let that happen. Her eyes stopped instinctively on a certain drow.

She was wore a pale gold dress that covered her feet, and you couldn't see her shoes. She smiled at noblemen but had a tired look in her eye. Raven immediately identified her as Rithien Te'feyn, the drow from the bar.

She looked unsure and uneasy, something odd for this drow to feel, Raven thought. The drow was planning something in her head though, and Raven knew it wasn't good. She watched as the drow divided from the crowd and disappeared around a corner, no one noticing but Raven.

Raven followed her until she caught up. "Rithien Te'feyn." She spoke with a smile. "I'm Watchman Captain Raven, and I'm curious what are you doing?"

The drow turned around and smiled back. "I'm simply leaving." She said through her teeth. If she was lying, she was good.

"Oh…" Raven was taken aback. She was certainly going the right way. "Then please, let me escort you. It's part of protocol after all."

The drow smiled at her kindness. She was a master. "I appreciate your kindness." She curtsied and let her be escorted.

"So, Rithien Te'feyn, it's odd for a drow to be a noble, especially one from West Gate. Usually they are evil, and only stay in West Gate... no offence." Raven said, making conversation. She didn't like this drow, she was planning something sinister.

"Yes," Rithien said. "It is odd, but as you've heard, my family was killed by rioters, and I barely escaped."

"And why were they rioting?" Raven asked.

"I don't know, maybe they wanted the riches inside my family home."

Raven nodded. "Another thing that intrigues me, is how you go to bars not meant for nobles, but for commoners, like last night, you went to the Sunken Flagon." Rithien slightly flinched at her words. "And how you have a cutlass, made of diamond."

"Oh, that," Rith smiled. "It's just a family heirloom, nothing important, I carry it around for protection."

"You seem to carry it like you know how to use it." Raven confronted.

"Yes, I did have training." Rith admitted. "But I am overly bored of cutlasses and violence, I just wish for a peaceful existence." They stopped at the gate that lead out. "Good day, Captain."

"And you too, Rithien." Raven bowed. She had to watch this drow, she was a dangerous noble.

Rithien nodded and walked away, getting into her carriage and it drove away. Raven noticed the drow watched her as she left.

XXX

That was close. It took Rith every ounce of her will not to punch the captain in the face and run. She was uneasy of the guardsman and didn't like how she was interrogated. They turned a corner and headed back for the castle as she undressed out of her dress and slipped on her breeches she got hidden under the seat of her carriage. She had planned this, she would leave early then drive back, climb up the wall to the conveniently unlocked window she didn't lock before she left her job then get the Never Rod. Then she could get the Never Sword, a sword said to be hidden in the castle. It was what she needed to save her family. And the treasure was nice if she could find any. But getting the sword was something she wouldn't do tonight, but once it cooled down for the search for the Never Rod then her Bishop would claim the sword, save her family and get on with making out and having sex in the middle of the woods. She liked that idea…. A lot.

They stopped in a stable in the back and Rith climbed out. "Wait down in that dark alley, I may have to escape quickly." She pointed to an alley below she could jump to and escape. The driving simply nodded and was off. She rubbed her hands together and smiled as she looked at the three story climb.

She liked to climb buildings it was one of the many things she enjoyed about being a thief.

She grabbed a window farm on the first floor and launched herself a few feet in the air and gripped the wall. She climbed the wall like a spider until she hit the window sill. There she quickly opened the window and rolled inside with a thud. She closed the window and went further inside.

She turned the corner and smiled for the vault was right there. She quickly picked the lock and walked inside. This job was just too easy. Rith smiled, for there in a case was the Never Rod. She quickly opened it and went to snatch it.

"Rithien?"

Rith turned to see that blasted watchman captain…

XXX

Raven walked down a quiet hallway, checking every hall way before she went to watch the vault. She walked by a door way where she thought she caught a glimpse of something moving in a window. Raven looked out the window, frowning. Then a thud happened in the floor above her.

"On no you don't." Raven hissed as she ran quietly down the hallway and to the drow.

XXX

Rith frowned as the teifling pulled out a dagger. "Put down the Rod."

Rith laughed and slowly placed in her bag, before placing a hand on her cutlass. "I need this rod, captain, and you're not going to stop me."

"Why would you need the rod, thief? Aren't you rich enough already?"

"That doesn't matter!" Rith hissed. "And I'm not going to have a heart to heart chat, just to delay me, captain."

Rith quickly pulled out the rod and swiped it across. The vault door close leaving her in darkness, her only light was the rod, which glowed and hummed faintly. Rith felt it pulse in her hand as she moved it around the room until it began to pulse very quickly. She smiled and swiped it as she faced a wall. The back of the vault opened up to reveal a dusty looking cave. She climbed over the display case that once held the rod and closed it behind her. She walked down the tunnel until she hit another wall where she opened it up. It ended up being in a hallway close to the ball, she could hear the music.

But it then stopped and she suspected the ball was just about to end. She quickly closed the wall behind and hid the rod in her pack, and acted casually as the guests passed by. She joined the crowd and then exited with them, not an alarm being raised as she jumped down to her carriage and left.

XXX

Raven swore furiously as she paced back and forth in her estate bedroom. When she finally opened the vault, Rithien was gone and so was the rod. A lockdown would have been useless because Rithien would have just used the rod to escape, and when Raven finally got down to the ball, it was over, and the guests were gone. Raven cursed herself, for she lost the rod and had to shamefully report it to Lord Nasher in the morning. She had to get it back before it was too late.

Then a knock at the door told her Casavir was home after a long night of patrol.

"Come in." Raven said, frowning with thought.

Casavir walked in and dropped his weapons by the door. He seemed glad to finally take off his heavy armor and sword, but when he saw the worried expression on Raven, he paused.

"Is something wrong?" He frowned a bit.

"The Never Rod was stolen and I don't know how she got in."

"She?" Casavir asked, now alarmed at this news.

"Rithien Te'feyn, a noblewoman from West Gate. She somehow got through an unlocked window, but the servants lock the windows before they leave and the lock was on the inside. So it had to be unlocked on purpose since she didn't break the window."

"So that means she has someone working for her in the castle that's a servants."

Raven nodded. "That's right, but I don't want to go around questioning servants unless I really have too."

"Do you know where her estate is?"

Raven shook her head. "Some think she lives in an estate in the middle of the Neverwinter Woods, but I doubt that."

"Can't you lock down the city?"

Raven shook her head. "No she'll find a way out with the Never Rod…." Then Raven stopped. "Wait a minute… A gang leader, Alley Cat, is looking for her, maybe we could help her to-"

"No." Casavir shook his head. "This Alley Cat will most likely betray us and kill Rithien, and probly not painlessly, and take the Never Rod for herself. We should not work with thugs."

"Or maybe for a bit of gold we could find out what she knows…"

"I still wouldn't trust her; she may try to kill you for your gold." Casavir frowned down at Raven, unhappy with her suggestion.

"Casavir!" Raven ran a hand through her black hair furiously. "I need to catch her before she makes off with it!" Finally, she let out a small roar and walked to the armory, her blue commander cape swishing behind her. Her armory was filled with weapons she mastered over the couple of years she was fighting. There was a spear, a couple of daggers, armor she used to use, and other things. She grabbed her short sword and equipped it, dropping her dagger on the ground and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Casavir asked, crossing his arms.

Raven walked past him. "To get that rod back." She opened the door and closed it behind her.

XXX

Rith felt the cold, refreshing night breeze blow softly on her face as she said goodbye to Bishop. He was putting the rod under a blanket on his saddle and was now packing in his essentials.

"Maybe I could come with you…" Rith suggested, it pained her every time he left.

He shook his head. "Not for another month. First you have to work as a maid til it quiets down, then quit so it doesn't look suspicious. Then I'll meet you back at Neverwinter, once we get that sword you wanted we can leave right?"

"Right…" Rith looked away.

"You're lying again." Bishop hissed, grabbing her arm.

"I have to give the sword to my family kidnappers you know that." She hissed, fighting to get her arm back.

"But you never told me where they were, or who they were."

"I'm not sure who, like I've said before, I believe it's a mage or shaman of some sort, but I've never fought or met him, all I know is it's an old family enemy, which could be any one in West Gate. " Rith looked him viciously in the eye. "I think they're in the depths of Castle Never but… I don't know for sure."

"So you know nothing." Bishop let her arm go, sighing.

"Yes." Rith sighed along with him. "They know me very well, know my very few and hidden weak spots, it must be a… a family friend." Rith looked up, she never had thought of this before. "That's it, it's someone who knows me well, who's been planning."

"And who knows you very well."

"Only you and Aiken, but he's dead." Rith frowned. "Unless… it's someone I'm not thinking of…" She sighed and shrugged. "I'll think about this later." Pushing it aside, Rith took a step towards Bishop and grabbed both his hands, moving him from what he was doing. She wasn't looking at him but at his hands, tracing every little scar on them with her own calloused and scarred hands. She was crying out desperately to him, but he just didn't know why. She was thinking, sorrowfully.

Bishop stole his hands back and placed them on her face, rubbing the light scar on her cheekbone with his fingers while they looked each other in the eye.

She sighed, and pushed him away, "You should get going," she said, taking her steps backward. She wasn't happy, and her sorrow was wearing her down…


End file.
